


Blood Runs Cold

by CreekTerrarium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreekTerrarium/pseuds/CreekTerrarium
Summary: Frozen Reimagined. Winter has come to Arendelle, and with it, the curse that has claimed lives from the surrounding nations. Queen Elsa must endure her first winter as the ruling monarch, amidst the trauma and tragedy. But being queen is a regal facade that threatens to shatter and destroy her world.





	Blood Runs Cold

She pulled the hood further over her head, swallowing a grumble of annoyance that she had been cursed with the platinum locks that only served as a hindrance in her line of work.

There was a faint hum at her hip, but she ignored it. Social calls had to wait. She had a mission to complete. From her position high upon the castle wall, she descended into the courtyard, a nail-biting chill left in her wake.

~o0o~

The timid sun crept over the horizon and slowly illuminated the waking kingdom of Arendelle. Winter had arrived and the people of the town were adjusting to the ice and snow that had appeared overnight. Children littered the walkways, playing in white powdered streets, throwing snowballs and seeking out their sleds that had been retired since the last snowfall. They laughed and cheered, basking in the morning light and oblivious to the fears of their parents that came with every frozen season.

Deep in the hallowed halls of the Arendelle castle, quick footfalls alerted the diligent family servant as he avoided a collision around a corner. Kai side stepped as his companion and fellow servant Gerda grabbed the wall and clutched her chest.

"My dear you're getting far to old to move so…vigorously," he said, gently clutching her shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Already…" she puffed, her face stony and pale, which was uncharacteristic of the usually cheery woman.

"Already?" Kai whispered, and a part of him wanted to feign ignorance of what Gerda was trying to tell him.

"There's already been one."

Gerda straighetened herself out and her heaving chest began to even out. Her eyes were misty, and her nose was reddened from the running and the morning cold. Kai could only give her a hug, and as awkward as a hug from the stiff Kai could be, Gerda basked in it.

"Have you told the sisters?" Kai asked. She shook her head.

"Those poor darlings, their lives filled with loss. Why must every snowfall be plagued with this curse," Gerda said in despair.

"We must. Queen Elsa must send out the decree to protect the people," Kai said. Gerda reluctantly agreed.

"This will be her first year as Queen to face this evil. She has ascended the throne, but I still see her as the child that played hide and seek behind curtains, and was scared of the dark. She is bearing the burden of her parent's death far too young, and now this," Gerda said, shaking her head against Kai's shoulder.

"She has no choice but to be ready. We must have faith in her," Kai said with conviction. "Now tell me, who has the Winter's Curse claimed?"

~o0o~

Princess Anna shuffled down the corridor to her sister's door. She had managed to get her dress on the right way by herself, and tied her hair up in a plaited bun with only a few loose strands framing her face. Letting out a loud yawn, she began to knock on the Queen's bedroom door.

"Elsa?" She called out.

But no response came.

"Elsa are you awake?! You're always awake before me!" Anna yelled a little louder, banging on the wood. Anna pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear signs of movement.

"Elsa you better be clothed because I'm coming in-" Anna said, hand on the handle and ready to push.

"-I don't know what my door did to you to deserve that morning abuse," the queen said from behind her.

"Ah! Elsa! Thought you were…but you're already out here…of course you are…you are always awake before me…sorry Elsa," she babbled with a rosy tinge on her cheeks. She turned to the door. "Sorry Elsa's door."

"I'm sure it will forgive you. Why are you up so early? You sleep like a log any day of the year, but any one would be fighting a losing battle trying to get the infamous Princess Anna out of her bed on a winter morning," Elsa said with a teasing smile. Anna stuck her tongue out at her playfully and crossed her arms.

"I just thought we could go outside for once. The snow looks wonderful doesn't it? Our people haven't seen much of us since…since they died," Anna said hopefully. Elsa's smile faded and she dropped her gaze.

"You know why we can't. It's not our people that I don't trust. It's anyone from beyond our borders. Mama and Papa's death is proof of that. You're proof of that," Elsa said, gently touching the faint white scar on her younger sister's cheek. Anna visibly deflated, and fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

"I know. But we shouldn't have to live our lives hiding in fear," Anna argued.

"I understand that it's not fair. But we live for our people. That's what Papa always said. We have to think of them first, even if we have to sacrifice our happiness to make sure they're looked after. We need to be alive to ensure Arendelle is cared for," Elsa explained, and even surprised herself how much she sounded like the late king.

"Why can't we just, I don't know, sneak out at night? Just into the courtyard or something? Jus like the old days," said Anna, almost pleading that her sister would consider her idea.

"Anna…" Elsa began. Anna sighed and turned her back.

"I get it. It's just frustrating," the princess said. "I just want things to be normal again."

Elsa didn't get a chance to comfort her when she heard Kai call for her. The sisters drew their attention to Kai and Gerda who were walking towards them down the corridor.

"Your majesties," Kai said with a small bow. Gerda curtsied beside him.

"Good morning," Elsa said. "What does our first winter morning bring?"

"Grim news, my Queen. We just received word that a Prince of the Southern Isles has been murdered," Kai informed the pair. Anna gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Elsa bowed her head, brows furrowed in thought.

"The Winter's Curse repeats itself," Elsa muttered, before looking back up at Kai. "Increase our border security immediately. Gather the people at the castle gates. I will make the official statement as soon as possible."

"Yes your majesty. Right away," Kai said, and disappeared down the corridor. Gerda was gently soothing Anna who was still recovering from the news.

"I just can't believe it. Everyone saying it's a curse. But curses aren't real. Just silly stories to scare kids right?" Anna said.

"Once is just unfortunate, twice is suspicious, and now three years in a row is a certainty. We are just blessed that Arendelle hasn't been affected yet," Gerda said softly. "But Queen Elsa is right to increase our security. We should do all we can to prevent a tragedy happening in our kingdom. No one deserves what the curse's victims had to suffer."

"Is it true what they say about them. The victims I mean?" Anna asked.

"Their blood runs cold and turns to ice, and tears them apart from the inside," Elsa said through gritted teeth. Gerda and Anna shared haunted looks as they listened. "I will not let anyone in my kingdom suffer like that. I will protect them."

~o0o~

Elsa looked down from the balcony. There was commotion down below where the townspeople had been allowed through the castle gates and into the courtyard. This was the first time she had been the one to make the announcement. The previous years her court advisor, and acting regent had been the one to speak to them. She clenched and unclenched her fist, shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"Come on Elsa. You were born for this. Papa and Mama are counting on you," she said to herself before raising her hand in front of her, and waited until the chattering died down.

"People of Arendelle. It is with great misfortune that the Fourth Prince of the Southern Isles has passed. It is believed that he is the first victim of this years Winter Curse," Elsa said. There were several gasps from the crowd, followed be hurried chatter, none of which the queen could hear distinctly. She raised her hand again and the murmurs died down once again. "I have ordered that security of our borders has increased, and advise all of you to be alert and observant at all times. As the years before, the evening curfew will be in place and will be in effect immediately starting tonight's sundown. Anyone out past curfew will be questioned, and escorted back to their homes unless they have written permission by myself. Please remain diligent and look after your loved ones."

Elsa curtly nodded her head at the crowd before making her escape through the balcony doors. Anna was waiting for her in the office.

"That was like, crazy good. It was almost like Papa was right there with you," Anna said proudly, taking her sister's hand in support.

"I just remembered what Advisor Larsson said, and just tweaked it a bit," Elsa said with a short smile. "If only the announcement wasn't so..."

"Unexciting?" Anna offered.

"Yeah we'll go with that."

"So now what?"

"We go about our lives as normal, or as normal as we can. The kingdom still needs to function, people still need to work, kingdoms still need to be ruled," Elsa said, turning to her desk that was piled high with clutter. "Which reminds me, paperwork to be done."

"What can I do?" Anna asked.

Elsa paused.

"I know it's been tough for you. The curse, our parents, everything. I'm too busy to make sure everything is running, so why don't you check on our border patrols. I know it isn't the fun you were hoping, but-"

"-the kingdom comes first. I know I know. But you're letting me outside, this is great!"

"I couldn't stop you if you really wanted. You and I both know that," Elsa said with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Yeah but the last thing I want to do is see you mad. You cranky is worse than any curse!"

"God you're infuriating sometimes," Elsa said with a chuckle. "Now go before I change my mind and have you assist Gerda in counting cutlery."

"See you later!" Anna said, sprinting out of the office door, tearing down the hallways and out the front doors of the castle. Elsa shook her head fondly and sat at her desk, retrieved her quill, and got to work.

~o0o~

Anna strutted down the streets of Arendelle, and the docks were in sight and guards were stationed at the jetty.

"Princess Anna," the commanding officer said with a deep bow.

"At ease soldier. The queen just wanted me to check out the situation down here, and if anything fishy's been happening," Anna said.

"Nothing of the fishy variety, although our fisherman aren't due back for a few days before the water freezes over," the officer said.

"Right. Fisherman. So no fish, and no weird stuff?"

"None," the officer said.

"So that's not an early ship returning right?" Anna asked, pointing towards the horizon where a large vessel seemed to be coming their way.

"Ah," the officer said, squinting his eyes. "That bears the Southern Isles crest. Did the queen request a meeting with them perhaps?"

"I don't think so," Anna said, her eyes wide as the ship drew closer.

"Best to inform the queen," the officer said. Anna thanked him and began to sprint back towards the castle, wishing that pants were included in the royal dress code.

~o0o~

"Elsa!" Anna said, nearly toppling through the office door. Elsa put her quill down and stood up, making her way towards her disbelieved sister.

"Did you chase a pig again?" Elsa asked her.

"No! And that was one time okay? Southern Isles ship," Anna said, heaving heavily.

"Southern Isles?" Elsa said, her eyes widening with alarm. "I wonder if there is more news?"

"Maybe they're warning the neighbouring kingdoms, or maybe they found out something about the curse. Who knows. But I think it's a good idea if we let them in. We could use more friends," Anna said.

"They're still strangers. So we need to be careful. Let's go meet them shall we?"

"We? You're coming as well?" Anna said surprised. It was a rare event to see the queen herself leave the castle.

"It was either meet them at the docks, or let them into the castle. I prefer the former," Elsa said, pacing towards the large mirror and checking her reflection. The black and green gown, and purple cape sat perfectly, and her hair was in its usual flawless up-do braid.

"You look fine Elsa," Anna said. Elsa sighed and nodded, following her sister's lead to the outside world.

~o0o~

The Southern Isles' vessel arrived at the fjord, and both the guards and the royal sisters waited with baited breath for their visitor to announce their arrival.

"I am Prince Hans of Southern Isles. I am here on behalf of my kingdom to discuss the happenings that were my fourth brother's demise. I would very much appreciate being granted safe docking and passage," a handsome young man said from the deck.

"And why have you decided to come to Arendelle?" Elsa said.

"You're our closest neighbour, and the rulers of the Southern Isles advised that we confide with our neighbours to find a solution," Hans replied. Elsa's features remained expressionless as she eyed Hans. Anna on the other hand was trying to contain her excitement, thrilled that there was another royal, and a prince of all people.

"Just let him in. We could use all the help we could get," Anna said.

"I'm thinking it through," Elsa muttered back.

"Take all the time you need Queen Elsa. Floating is free!" Hans called out from the ship. Elsa hoped he could see her unimpressed glare from the jetty.

"You have permission to dock," Elsa said before turning to her own people. "Men, make the arrangements," Elsa said to the dockworkers.

Hans descended down the ramp onto the wooden jetty, bowing before the royal sisters. "Thank you both. I believe we have some discussing to do," he said.

The trio made their way to the castle with a large escort, which Elsa found a little unnecessary. The townspeople watched in awe as the three royals passed them, with many of them unable to remember the last time they saw the queen outside of the castle, let alone greeting a foreigner.

"Quite a nosy nation you've got there," Hans said as they got into past the castle gates and indoors.

"They just never see Elsa much. She's more of a workaholic hermit," Anna said. Elsa glared but Anna ignored her, excited to have someone else to talk to that wasn't her sister, Kai or Gerda.

"I don't have much time for socialising. I leave that to Anna here," Elsa said, leading them to the meeting room. "Please, sit," she gestured to Hans. Gerda arrived a few moments later with a pot of tea and a few biscuits. Both Hans and Anna reached for the biscuits, nervously laughing as they reached for the same one. Elsa cocked and eyebrow but didn't comment on their behaviour as she poured herself some tea.

"So Prince Hans, what news do you bring?" Elsa asked.

"As you are aware, one of my brothers died the same way all the others did last winter, and the winter before that. The Southern Isles lost two councilmen last year with the death toll of the past two years coming to 13," Hans said, pulling a list from his pocket.

"Wow, you've got a list?" Anna said, twisting her head to try and read the names.

"Got to be organised," Hans said with a wink.

"You haven't explained to me why you're here Prince Hans," Elsa said, bringing her teacup to her lips.

"I've noted that there has been a death in every surrounding nation, except this one," he said. "And may that be that you have a very small circle of officials, and there is only yourself and your sister, I still cannot understand why you have remained untouched."

"Arendelle has been diligent in guarding it's borders ever since the deaths began," Elsa said. "We only do trade in the warmer months."

"Southern Isles does not have that privilege unfortunately," Hans countered somewhat defensively.

"Okay guys, let's be nice here," Anna said, trying to ease the tension.

"Right, of course," Hans said. "As I was saying. Arendelle has remained untouched. Are you suggesting that we isolate ourselves, and in doing so breaking our trading treaties, and risking the welfare of our people?"

"I never said that. It's just worked for us," Elsa said, shaking her head. "Have you just come here to project your personal issues onto me, or discuss like adults?"

"I just want advice to bring back home," Hans said, crossing his arms. "My brother is dead after all. Wouldn't you want to prevent that from happening to another family member?"

Elsa froze, before sitting her teacup onto it's dish. Anna's eyes widened and tears threatened to fall.

"My apologies, That was too far," Hans said, preparing to leave.

"Excuse me," Anna said, standing up and leaving the room before she cried in front of the prince. Hans watched her leave and nervously drew his gaze back to the silent queen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her," he apologised. The queen's eyes were narrowed, and washed her gaze over him fully.

"Why are you really here, prince?" She snarled. Han's apologetic guise shifted into a cocky smirk.

"My parents didn't send me here. I came here on my own free will to give you my thanks," he said, popping another biscuit into his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you did. You're the Winter Curse."

* * *

**A concept story. Hopefully get around to expanding. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
